El deseo de Navidad
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por PAJARITOAZUL La vida de Kenshin dio un vuelco en 180 grados cuando la madre de su hijo murió. Solo y con un niño de 3 años a quien educar a veces su vida parece un completo caos, pero las decisiones que tomará y un deseo cumplido serán suficientes para hacer de su desordenada vida un camino que anhele recorrer.


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **Blanco** **le desea un bonito fin de año a Morado que es** **a quien está dedicado este fic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El Deseo de Navidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jueves 21 de diciembre:**

La niñera falló nuevamente y Kenshin tuvo que faltar a su trabajo por tercera vez en el mes. No obstante, esta vez lo agradecía porque su pequeño hijo, de 3 años de edad, no había pasado una buena noche. Había estado tosiendo y despertó muy temprano, afiebrado.

Preocupado, Kenshin marcó el número de una vieja amiga

— Hola, Kenshin — se escuchó del otro lado del auricular

— Megumi, siento molestarte tan temprano pero estoy preocupado por mi hijo

— ¿Qué le ocurre al niño? — Preguntó inmediatamente haciendo eco de la preocupación de su amigo

— Ha estado tosiendo durante la noche y hoy despertó algo desanimado y con fiebre. Además le gotea un poco la nariz

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le tomaste la temperatura?

— Hace 5 minutos, justo antes de llamarte

— ¿Cuanto tenía?

— 38.5

— Dale paracetamol infantil y obsérvalo. Si la fiebre baja y puede jugar casi con normalidad no habría que preocuparse. Está resfriado y sólo hay que esperar que pase, puedes ayudarlo procurando que descanse y que beba abundante líquido. Dale un baño caliente y ponle una pomada a base de eucalipto en el pecho. Que coma caldo de pollo y miel.

— De acuerdo

— En caso de que no quiera jugar, coma menos de la mitad de su comida, la fiebre se mantenga por muchas horas o suba hasta 39.5, le cueste respirar y al hacerlo escuches silbidos, lo traes al hospital. Estaré ahí hasta las 5 de la tarde.

— Muchas gracias, Megumi

— No es nada, Ken

— Adiós

— Nos vemos

Kenshin colgó el teléfono y se puso inmediatamente manos a la obra. Seguiría todas las indicaciones de su buena amiga.

Rato después, Kenshin sonrió al quitar el termómetro y comprobar que ya no había fiebre. Además, el niño ya se veía más animado y sólo el romadizo daba cuenta de su resfriado.

* * *

 **Viernes 22 de diciembre:**

Kenshin corría de un lado a otro para tener todo listo. Entre el desayuno de su hijo y el planchado de su traje ya se encontraba tremendamente atrasado. Mientras se arreglaba la corbata, junto al comedor, y esperaba a que Kenji se terminara la mamadera de leche, escuchó sonar su teléfono celular. Corrió por el pasillo hacia la cocina, desde donde provenía el sonido, y justo antes de llegar dio un grito de dolor: había pisado un auto rojo perteneciente al pelirrojo menor. Tomo el teléfono móvil aún maldiciendo para sus adentros.

— Hola, Misao — dijo al contestar

— ¡Himura! El jefe está hecho una bestia. No ha parado de preguntar por ti y la reunión que tienen con los inversionistas a las 11 de la mañana — Se escuchó la voz aniñada de su compañera de trabajo

— Dile que salgo para allá en unos minutos, estaré en la oficina antes de las 10. El trabajo está listo, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

— Te esperamos

— Hasta ahora

Kenshin guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió nuevamente al comedor. Kenji había decidido compartir un poco de leche con su ropa y su cabello.

— ¡Hijo! — Exclamó Kenshin al verlo — ¿No crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente atrasado como para tener que cambiarte de ropa? — Kenji sencillamente rió.

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana Kenshin entró a su oficina cargando en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo. Su jefe, que ansiosamente lo había estado esperando dando vueltas por afuera de su oficina, al verlo lo miró serio

— ¿Qué significa esto? La compañía no es una guardería

— Lo sé — respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo — pero no tenía con quién dejar a Kenji. La otra opción era quedarme en casa

— ¡De eso ni hablar! — Gruñó su jefe — esta reunión es clave para cerrar los acuerdos con los nuevos inversionistas y has sido tú quien ha llevado las negociaciones hasta aquí.

— Mi presencia es indispensable — sonrió satisfecho

— ¿Pero quién cuidará del niño? No puedes entrar con él a la reunión

— Yo puedo hacerlo — dijo Misao apareciéndose con una taza de té de melisa que había traído para los nervios de su jefe

— Bien, encárgate del niño Makimashi — bufó el jefe — nosotros debemos repasar la presentación, Himura — el jefe, después de tomar la taza de té que Misao le ofrecía, se encaminó hacia su oficina. Kenshin agradeció a Misao el cuidar de su pequeño hijo y luego siguió al director de la compañía.

La reunión salió muy bien y lograron llegar a acuerdos beneficiosos para la compañía. Kenshin Himura hacía un excelente trabajo y se sentía seguro de cada cosa que decía. Por otro lado, su jefe, a penas comenzó la reunión cambió su semblante serio y enfadado por uno más agradable, luciendo un repentino buen humor.

Sin embargo, una vez que la reunión terminó, su cambio de humor nuevamente fue brusco, se encerró con Kenshin en su despacho

— Himura — dijo en tono serio — siempre has sido un excelente empleado para nuestra compañía, esa es la razón de que llegaras tan alto siendo aún joven. Sin embargo, los últimos 6 meses constantemente llegas tarde y faltas repentinamente. Lo de hoy fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Sencillamente no puedes traer a tu hijo al trabajo.

— ¿Acaso la presencia de Kenji impidió que consiguiera un excelente contrato?

— No, pero eso no significa que un futuro no pueda ocurrir. Además, necesito de tu presencia en la compañía. No puedes simplemente faltar o llegar a la hora que se te antoje

— ¡Nunca he dejado ninguna tarea pendiente! Pese a flexibilizar mi horario por Kenji he hecho todo lo necesario para no descuidar mi trabajo.

— Pero no podrás seguir así por mucho tiempo. Quiero que el Kenshin Himura que ponía su trabajo por sobre cualquier otra cosa regrese. Ese el Kenshin Himura que necesito como mi brazo derecho — se giró y se acercó a los ventanales de su oficina — ambicionabas llegar a la cima y hacer de esta compañía la mejor. Pues para que eso ocurra no debes dejar que nada sea más importante que esa ambición.

— Hace 6 meses yo era así — dijo Kenshin con un suspiro cansino

— Y debes volver a pensar de ese modo

* * *

La madre de Kenji había muerto hace 6 meses y desde entonces la vida de Himura había dado un vuelco en 180 grados. Pasó de ver a su hijo de vez en cuando a tener que vivir con él y responsabilizarse de su cuidado.

Himura estuvo casado, pero su matrimonio no alcanzó a durar dos años. Su mujer decidió irse debido al constante abandono al que era sometida por Kenshin; un hombre de negocios que dedicaba todo su tiempo al trabajo. Incluso podían pasar varios días en los que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra más que para saludarse. Muchas veces ella sintió que él la quería para desahogar su cuerpo de vez en cuando, pero que no le importaba realmente.

Dos semanas después de haberse marchado ella se enteró de su embarazo. Cuando Kenji nació lo intentaron nuevamente, sin embargo, nada cambió. Kenshin seguía sumido en su trabajo y ella, sola, encargándose del cuidado de su hijo. Cuando el pequeño cumplió su primer año de edad Kenshin no estaba. Había olvidado el cumpleaños de su hijo. Al día siguiente, se encontraba nuevamente solo en su hogar. Él no le dio mayor importancia, estaba completamente inmerso en su trabajo y mientras menos distracciones, mejor. Realmente creía que esa era la mejor opción, después de todo, si alcanzaba sus objetivos Kenji sería quien disfrutaría de los beneficios.

No obstante, la repentina muerte de su ex-mujer, en un accidente automovilístico, desestabilizó su mundo.

Kenshin caminaba recordando todo eso mientras se dirigía al despacho de Makimashi, al entrar la encontró sentada en el suelo pintando junto a su pequeño hijo. Kenji al verlo sonrió y caminó hacia él hasta abrazar sus piernas. Kenshin se inclinó y lo tomó en sus brazos.

— Realmente has hecho de mi vida un completo caos — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos — pero también me has enseñado lo que es realmente importante — le dio un suave beso en la frente

— Te ves tan tierno con tu hijo. Quién lo hubiera dicho del frío hombre de negocios que antes conocí

— Misao — dijo Kenshin mirando a la chica — ¿Podrías, por favor, cuidarlo un poco más? Debo recoger mis cosas

— ¿Recoger tus cosas? — Preguntó confundida

— Acabo de renunciar

— ¡Qué!

* * *

— Hace 6 meses yo era así — dijo Kenshin con un suspiro cansino

— Y debes volver a pensar de ese modo

— Lo siento, pero hace 6 meses no sabía que era lo verdaderamente importante. Ahora lo he aprendido, por lo tanto, esta compañía jamás volverá a ser mi prioridad

— ¿Y qué hay de tu ambición?

— En estos momentos sólo ambiciono poder disfrutar de mi hijo — Kenshin sonrió — si no es capaz de entender eso lo mejor es renunciar.

* * *

— Acabo de renunciar

— ¡Qué!

— Lo que oíste Misao, ocurre que ya no estoy 100% disponible para el trabajo — le sonrió con amabilidad

— Entiendo y me alegra oírlo Himura — le devolvió la sonrisa Misao

* * *

 **Lunes 24 de diciembre:**

Megumi y Sanosuke llegaron con escándalo a la casa de Himura. Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche cuando tocaron el timbre. Kenshin se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con sus dos viejos amigos.

Megumi lucía un sexy vestido rojo con terminaciones de piel blanca tanto en la bastilla como en los puños, unas botas negras y un gorrito navideño rojo y con un pompón blanco, además sujetaba un largo bastón verde adornado con cintas doradas. Por su parte, Sanosuke llevaba un abrigo rojo y su cabeza estaba adornada con unas falsas astas de reno. También llevaba pintada de rojo la nariz.

— Chicos... ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó Kenshin intentando contener su risa

— Vinimos a esperar la navidad contigo, aunque no sé porque este cabeza de pollo me convenció de vestirme así — dijo Megumi quitándose el gorrito navideño y entrando a la casa con una bolsa con comida casera que ella misma había preparado para la ocasión

— Vamos, mujer zorro — dijo Sanosuke — más espíritu navideño, que viene Papá Sanoel — dijo entrando con un costal en su espalda — son los regalos de Kenji — le guiñó un ojo a su amigo pelirrojo.

Kenshin y Megumi terminaban de preparar la comida y de poner la mesa mientras Sanosuke entretenía al niño enseñándole los nuevos juguetes que tía Umi y tío Nano habían traído para él

— Me alegra comprobar que Kenji se encuentra mejor — comentó Megumi mientras lo veía jugar con el cabeza hueca

— Sí, realmente me asusté cuando noté que tenía fiebre. Gracias por todo Megumi, yo realmente no tengo idea de estas cosas

— Pero lo estás haciendo bien — sonrió la mujer

Kenji ya estaba bostezando, su hora de dormir había pasado. Kenshin decidió ir a acostarlo antes de sentarse a comer. No tardó mucho y cuando regresó Sanosuke y Megumi lo esperaban en la mesa. Realmente eran los mejores amigos que podría desear.

Comieron y conversaron animadamente, Kenshin fue por una de sus apreciadas botellas de vino, esas que sólo abría en momentos especiales y compartía con gente importante. Brindaban alegremente al momento de dar las 12

—Es hora de pedir nuestros deseos de navidad — dijo Megumi al comprobar que eran las 12

— Yo pido una mujer de carácter dulce que venga a hacerme compañía — se apresuró en decir Sanosuke con sarcasmo mientras miraba a Megumi

— En ese caso, yo me conformo con un hombre que tenga cerebro — bebió el contenido de su copa de un sólo trago

Se miraban retadores. Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír

— ¿Y tú que quieres? — Preguntaron sus amigos al unísono mirando al pelirrojo

— ¿Yo? Un trabajo que me permita estar con mi hijo y una niñera que no me deje plantado en cualquier momento ¿Será mucho pedir?

— Pues al menos en uno de esos deseos Papá Sanoel podrá ayudarte — el moreno sonrió

* * *

 **Martes 25 de diciembre:**

Kenshin abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente 19 años. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro.

— Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya — dijo la chica mirando a Kenshin — Sanosuke me ha dicho que estás buscando una niñera

— Uhm... sí... yo lo estaba.. lo estoy — dijo Kenshin tropezando con sus propias palabras mientras no podía quitar los ojos de encima a esa joven mujer

Ambos se quedaron en la puerta, mirándose a los ojos. Hasta que Kaoru empezó a reír

— Hace frío — dijo la chica — si aún te interesa ¿podríamos hablarlo dentro de tu casa?

— Sí, tienes razón. Por favor discúlpame — respondió Kenshin algo ruborizado mientras invitaba a Kaoru a pasar a su casa. — Siento el desorden — se disculpó el pelirrojo — pero Kenji a querido jugar con todos sus juguetes nuevos... y también con los viejos

Kaoru sonrió mientras esquivaba autos, legos, peluches y uno que otro juguete musical hasta llegar a la sala, Kenshin la invitó a sentarse y la dejó ahí mientras iba a la cocina por un café. Kaoru miraba a su alrededor cuando un pequeño pelirrojo, podría decir que la versión en miniatura del hombre que la había recibido, se asomó con ojos curiosos y arrastrando un peluche del Pato Lucas. Kaoru le sonrió y el niño se acercó a ella, era un niño amistoso, cuando estuvo a su lado le ofreció su peluche

— Es muy lindo — dijo Kaoru recibiéndolo

— Es un pato — informó Kenji sonriendo

Kaoru acarició el fino cabello del pequeño niño mientras apreciaba lo lindo e inocente que lucía.

— Veo que ya se conocieron — dijo Kenshin entrando a la sala con una bandeja. Traía dos tazas de café y un plato con galletas. Dejó todo en la mesa de centro y se sentó frente a Kaoru. Kenji se subió al sofá que ocupaba la chica

— Es suave — dijo el niño acariciando el rostro de Kaoru

— Tú también eres muy suave... y lindo — respondió ella acariciando sus mejillas

Kenshin sonrió pensando que tal vez había logrado conocer a la persona adecuada para ayudarlo con el cuidado de Kenji.

Kaoru Kamiya había llegado recientemente a la ciudad y se hospedaba temporalmente en casa de Tae, una antigua amiga y la prima de Sanosuke. Su intención era buscar un trabajo que le permitiera prepararse para rendir el examen de ingreso a la universidad. Aunque faltaba casi un año para poder presentarse.

Hacía no mucho tiempo ella había perdido a su familia en un incendio que consumió su hogar, ella salvó su vida sólo porque esa fatídica noche la había pasado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas.

— Decidí venir a vivir aquí para empezar de nuevo — dijo Kaoru después de relatarle estos hechos a Kenshin — desde ese día me acogieron en casa de mi amiga, pero debía seguir pasando a diario por el lugar donde antes estaba mi casa... recordar y revivir todo eso no era sano para mi

— Entiendo — dijo Kenshin algo afectado por lo que la chica le había contado — siento haber indagado tanto en tu vida personal. No tenías por qué hablar de todo eso con un extraño

— No te disculpes, después de todo, si aceptas que trabaje para ti, me confiarás lo más preciado que tienes — dijo mirando a Kenji, que seguía sentado en el sofá, pero ahora tocando un pequeño piano de juguete — es natural que quieras saber más cosas de mí

— Entonces, ¿estarás viviendo con Tae?

— Sólo hasta que encuentre otro lugar. El apartamento de ella es pequeño y estoy instalada en la sala, lo cual no es muy agradable para ella aunque no me lo diga. Cuando reciba mi primer pago buscaré algún estudio o cuarto para rentar.

— Si quieres puedes vivir aquí — dijo Kenshin sin pensarlo mucho — quiero decir... la casa es grande, hay un cuarto amplio con baño privado que podrías usar. Así te sería más fácil... no creas que quiero aprovecharme de tu trabajo, tendrás horarios establecidos y si te requiero por más tempo del acordado te pagaré horas extras. Tampoco es para que te encargues del resto de las cosas de la casa. Tu deber será únicamente ocuparte de mi hijo

— Yo... no sé que decir — dijo Kaoru sorprendida.

En ese momento sintió la cabeza de Kenji apoyarse en su regazo, el niño se había quedado dormido. Kaoru lo miró y sintió mucho afecto por el pequeño. De pronto sintió que cuidar de él sería el mejor trabajo que en ese momento podía tener, y que el cariño de ese niño podía ayudarla también a recuperarse de su propio sufrimiento.

— Esta un poco resfriado — dijo Kenshin — normalmente tiene más energía y es más travieso

Kaoru acarició el cabello del niño

— Acepto el ofrecimiento, vendré a vivir aquí — dijo Kaoru — pero tendrás que descontarme la renta del cuarto

— Eso no es necesario

— Insisto

— Esta bien

— ¿Cuándo empiezo?

— ¿Cuándo puedes?

— Mañana mismo

— Entonces te espero mañana

* * *

 **Miércoles 26 de diciembre:**

Kaoru llegó a eso de las 11 de la mañana, sólo llevaba un bolso como equipaje. Era lo poco que había logrado reunir después del incendio. Se instaló en su habitación y cuando bajó Kenshin la esperaba con el almuerzo listo.

— Espero que te guste tu almuerzo de bienvenida — le dijo sonriendo

— Muchas gracias, Kenshin

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en casa de Kenshin. Él había decidido descansar hasta después de año nuevo y luego ponerse a buscar un nuevo trabajo, después de todo, los años de servicio en la compañía que ahora dejaba le habían dado la solvencia necesaria para poder vivir sin preocuparse durante algún tiempo, y la experiencia que poseía también le aseguraba que no tardaría mucho en conseguir un puesto nuevo en cuanto se lo propusiera.

Además, quería ver la interacción entre Kenji y Kaoru, se justifico diciendo que era lo normal ya que no la conocía y quería cerciorarse de que se llevaran bien. No obstante, poco a poco comenzó a notar que le gustaba mirar a la chica y las expresiones que ponía mientras jugaba con Kenji.

Se sintió culpable al recordar a su esposa y percatarse de que nunca le había puesto la misma atención; nunca vio la sonrisa que ella brindaba a Kenji cuando lo cuidaba, tampoco vio la expresión de su rostro al amamantarlo o su cara sorprendida cuando lo descubría haciendo alguna travesura.

— No volveré a cometer los mismos errores — se dijo en voz baja — ni con Kenji, ni con ninguna persona que se vuelva importante para mí — se prometió

* * *

 **Domingo 30 de enero:**

Kenshin se levantó a media noche y bajó por un vaso de agua. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina pasó por el comedor y se dio cuenta de que Kaoru dormía sentada en una silla. Tenía unos cuadernos abiertos y unos lápices desparramados por la mesa. Se acercó a ella.

— Kaoru, Kaoru — le habló moviéndola con cuidado — cogerás un resfriado si sigues durmiendo aquí — le dijo mientras ella abría los ojos

Kaoru miró a todos lados, le costó reaccionar, estaba adormilada.

— ¿Kenshin? — Preguntó después de unos momentos

— Sí, te has quedado dormida estudiando

— ¡Lo siento! — dijo al fin despertando y ruborizándose

— Descuida, pero no te exijas tanto. Aún falta casi un año para los exámenes de ingreso

— Es cierto, pero quiero estudiar desde ya. Entrar en la universidad de Tokio es difícil y no quiero sentir que desperdicié el tiempo

— Entiendo, pero no descuides tu salud

— La verdad es que no pretendía quedarme estudiando hasta tan tarde. Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo y soy un poco obsesiva. No quería irme hasta comprender... y al final me dormí

— ¿Qué no entiendes? — Preguntó Kenshin mirando su cuaderno lleno de formulas matemáticas

— No sé que formula debo usar en este problema — respondió mostrándole el problema. Kenshin tomó el cuaderno y después de echar un vistazo dijo

— Es menos complicado de lo que parece — puso el cuaderno en la mesa, se inclinó un poco y tomo uno de los lápices. Comenzó a resolver el problema mientras le explicaba la solución. Kaoru lo escuchó con atención.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Kaoru mirándolo con alegría

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se encontraron con los violetas de Kenshin. Se miraron fijamente por largos minutos, sin decirse nada, hasta que ambos desviaron la mirada algo ruborizados.

— Me iré a acostar — dijo Kaoru recogiendo sus cosas — gracias por la ayuda — sonrió y desapareció rápidamente por las escaleras que iban al segundo piso.

Kenshin se quedó en silencio. Había sentido una extraña tensión cuando se miraban fijamente. No podía negar que la muchacha le gustaba; era linda, agradable y por su historia podía apreciar que también era valiente y fuerte. Se estaba esforzando por salir adelante y era muy dulce con Kenji. Kenshin sonrió para si mismo — qué estás pensando, Kenshin — se recriminó — la conoces hace muy poco y es como 10 años menor — se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego fue a la cocina por el vaso de agua que había bajado a buscar.

Por su parte Kaoru entró en su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella apretando sus cuadernos.

* * *

 **Lunes 31 de diciembre:**

Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde Kenshin extendió un gran trozo de papel sobre el suelo. Además traía muchos lápices de todo tipo. Antes había quitado la alfombra y corrido los muebles. Kaoru y Kenji le miraban.

— Bien — dijo mirándolos — aquí dibujaremos nuestros propósitos y deseos para el año nuevo. Decidí que será un dibujo para que Kenji también pueda participar

Entregó lápices a Kaoru y Kenji y luego se puso en un extremo a dibujar. Kaoru y Kenji le siguieron.

Kenji usó lápices de cera para hacer su dibujo; 3 figuras humanas bajo el sol. Dos de estas figuras eran rojas y la otra azul.

Cuando el dibujo estuvo listo Kaoru se dedicó a limpiar a Kenji ya que se había manchado la cara. Kenshin por su parte fue a la cocina a sacar del horno el pavo relleno y las papas doradas que había preparado. Era la primera vez que cocinaba algo tan elaborado, lo hizo siguiendo una receta que bajó de internet.

Desde que vivía con Kenji se había interesado en la cocina. Megumi le había ayudado al principio y Misao también le había dado recomendaciones y enseñado las páginas de internet de donde acostumbraba sacar recetas nuevas. Cuando Kenshin comenzó a cocinar se sorprendió de descubrir un nuevo talento, además, le impresionó lo bien que se sentía cocinando para él y su pequeño hijo.

Sirvió los platos y los puso sobre la mesa, Kaoru y Kenji se sentaron a comer sonrientes. La comida estaba deliciosa y pasaron un rato agradable los tres. No necesitaban hacer grandes cosas para que la víspera del nuevo año resultara satisfactoria.

Poco después de la cena, Kenshin subió con Kenji y le dio un baño tibio. El pequeño se relajó por lo que en cuanto lo secó y le puso pijama se fue a dormir. Cuando volvió a bajar Kaoru ya había ordenado y lavado los platos. Se encontraba mirando el dibujo que habían hecho en conjunto.

— Creo que somos nosotros tres — dijo Kenshin señalando el dibujo de su hijo — probablemente lo que quiere es que el próximo año estemos juntos

Kaoru se sonrojó. Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para Kaoru.

— ¿Bebes vino? — Preguntó él

— Sí — respondió Kaoru

Kenshin fue a la cocina y volvió con una botella de vino. Se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa, frente a frente. Kenshin abrió la botella y sirvió el exquisito carménère que bebieron tras brindar.

— He visto que tienes bastante vino — dijo Kaoru

— Me encanta el vino, sobre todo esta cepa

— La verdad soy una ignorante del tema, ¿qué cepa es?

— Se llama carménère, es una cepa originalmente francesa, pero que desapareció en 1860 debido a una plaga que atacó los viñedos franceses. Felizmente la cepa fue redescubierta en 1994 en una viña chilena

— Entonces, es bastante especial

Brindaron nuevamente y bebieron un poco más. El tiempo avanzó de prisa entre brindis y charla.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales les advirtió que ya era medianoche, salieron al patio de la casa, hacía frío, pero el espectáculo pirotécnico que lograban ver a los lejos, en el cielo, valía la pena. Kaoru tembló por el frío, Kenshin entonces la abrazó y la acercó a su cuerpo, a Kaoru no le molestó la cercanía, aunque ahora sus ojos en lugar de mirar el cielo lo veían a él

— ¿Qué quisiste expresar con tu dibujo? — Preguntó Kenshin

— Un hogar — respondió Kaoru pensando en la casa de madera que dibujo. Una casa pequeña pero acogedora, rodeada de pasto y grandes árboles, con un sendero que conducía a un río transparente — mi deseo para el futuro es volver a tener un lugar al que poder llamar hogar, y personas a las que llamar familia.

Se miraron.

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo, Kenshin?

Kenshin pensó en su dibujo, su hermoso hijo sonriendo mientras jugaba en medio de las flores

— Mi deseo es no volver a olvidar aquello que es realmente importante, dar lo mejor de mí a las personas que me rodean y disfrutar de su presencia

Se sonrieron.

Luego volvieron a alzar su rostro hacia el cielo iluminado de colores y ambos pensaron que tal vez, sólo tal vez, los tres dibujos no eran más que el mismo deseo.


End file.
